Never Changed
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Edward and Bella were seperated when they were teens, Edward's back for Bella, will everything go as smoothly as they planned.


I find this laughable now :') I'm starting another fanfic

Don't be mad. Please don't. You know when you have

this idea .. and you just gotta go with it.. I've had about ten :|

Anyway's here's another attempt just go with it .

Lauren xxx

'Nothing Changed'

BPOV

_Flashback_

"_Edward don't go, don't leave me this way" I said letting the tears flow freely. He held both my hands in just one of his trying to calm me down, restraining me from hitting him again. _

"_Isabella, I have to I'm.. I'm not good for you we can't be together this way it's impossible and It's hurting you" I sobbed even harder straining my throat I could feel my throat burning, the tears were straining my cheeks and I could see the emotion in Edward's eyes. _

"_E-Edward" I sobbed even louder._

"_Y-y-you can't go, not l-like this" I wiped my cheeks but the tears continued to fall. I placed my hands back in Edward's I refused to let him go I didn't care that he was bad for me, I didn't care I couldn't live without him. _

"_Isabella, we can't do this anymore, This is.. this is the last time we can do this, be together like this I love you, your my life, my world my everything, your everything I could ask for but We just can't do this anymore" He let me go and stood up, I stood up after him he picked up his bag and stroked my cheek placing a kiss where he had caressed my tear stained cheeks._

"_I'll Always Love you Isabella Swan. Always" He said walking towards the door.. and he never looked back. _

I sat with Angela, we both worked at the Newton's camping shop, It was the best place to work unless You wanted to work with Charlie my dad ... I'll pass.

"So what's the plan for the evening then" Angela said waving a map of Forks in my face.

"Uhmmm.. How about that Italian, near town" I said, anything to make her stop asking questions, don't get me wrong she was my best friend, but Sometimes you need 5 minutes when no one talks, makes a sound or moves.

"Yeah that sounds top notch, maybe you'll be there with me once you leave this crazy day dream behind Bells!" Angela said shuffling towards the door to greet a customer. I carried on putting new stock out, my phone vibrated in my back pocket, I huffed and checked the text message. I expected it to be Charlie but I was surprised to see no name or number, I hummed.

"**Nothing changed, nothing ever changed" **

I stood really glaring at the text wondering who the hell it could be. I swished the words around in my mouth a few times. I decided to reply.

"**You got the right number?" **

I put my phone back in my pocket and carried on working.

"Bella jump on the cashier for me, it's getting busy and Mike's downstairs" Angela hollared from the clothing section.

"Sure thing" At 5:00pm I pulled off my apron and let out another sigh, I never said I wanted to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I really wanted to go into publishing or teaching, Hey I know two completely different things right?. I put my apron, and key tag in my locker and pulled out my bag.

"Angela we heading straight there?" I said after brushing through my hair with my hands.

"Yeah, as soon as I pull my god damn bag out of these tiny lockers" I giggled and walked over to help her.

"Hey what they hell is in here?" I chuckled while pulling on the handle of the bag.

"Books... my phone.. Books" She said with a defeated smile. We sat in my truck waiting for it to start.

"I'm all about giving love for the truck but, are you sure it will make it?" Angela said wiggling her eyebrows.

"My truck will get us there okay" I said firmly and sped out of the car lot.

We arrived and sat down at a table automatically, it was dead.

"So who was that text from Earlier, I have eyes" Angela said sipping at the coke we ordered.

"Okay.. so it had no name or number, but I texted back to the exact message, it said Nothing changed, Nothing will ever change" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Hmm, that's a tad strange maybe you should have Charlie look over it" I gasped in shock.

"Give. .Phone have you met Charlie" I said sarcastically.

"He would probably confiscate it and have a snoop" We decided on mushroom ravioli, it was my all time favourite.

"Anyway I never got a reply after that, strange I know" Angela had a concerned look on her face but tried hard to hide it.

"So hows things with you and Benny Boy" I joked. Angela

"There going so well, tad jealous with the customers that flirt, but he's a boy that's expected" I laughed.

I dropped Angela off on my way home, What I'd do without her I don't know, I'm either at college, working on the weekends or looking for other part time jobs further out of Forks.

"Hi dad" I said and made my way upstairs, evening ritual. Nothing changed. I kicked off my pumps put the shower on and waited for it to warm up. - After my shower I pulled out my mac and logged on to Facebook, the brilliant invention to waste time. I was surprised at how many people had wrote depressing status's wait, I take that back they always did. I clicked on my status box and decided to write the text message I received earlier.

'Nothing Changed, Nothing Ever changed' and clicked Share. Angela liked it as soon as I posted it, which didn't surprise me, then I got a complete random request from someone called Anthony, no second name either. I decided to accept hey what was the worst that could happen?. It was probably just a random add. I checked my emails, just more depressing job offer declines, Facebook Notifications and junk mail. My Facebook made a noise to alert me that someone was talking. I opened up the chat.. It was Anthony.

**Anthony: Hello Isabella**

Isabella what the – no one calls me that,

**Bella: Umm Hi**

Umm Hi come on Bella what was that?

**Anthony: It's nice to speak to you again**

Again.. when did we meet.

**Bella: Who are you?**

**Anthony: Ah, Just a friend**

**Bella: A friend of who's exactly**

**Anthony: Just a friendly Face Isabella**

I sat and thought for a while. Gah this is weird.

**Bella: Please tell me. **

**Anthony: Isabella Marie Swan, such a beautiful name for a beautiful Face**

**Bella: Your scaring me.. Please tell me who you are. I'm begging**

**Anthony: Isabella you sweet girl I never wanted to scare you, It's just someone from**

**your past I'm sure you've moved on please forget about this whole conversation it was a mistake**

**~Anthony Is Offline~ **

I sat a breathed a little, should this scare me, no one calls me Isabella except... Him. Anthony?.. A mistake. This was irritating me, he must have sent the text earlier, and how did he get my number. I crossed my legs and clicked Private Mail.

Recipient: Anthony.

From: Bella

Subject: Tell me now.

Anthony, please tell me, I promise I won't be mad just please tell me.

Bella x

I waited a few minutes but still no reply, this was intimidating you've read the stories about people posing as someone else. I logged off Facebook closed my mac and cuddled up to my duvet. It was 9:00, I had an early start tomorrow back to college. Great. I fell asleep dreaming of the whole Facebook conversation, wondering who it could be, and why they Know me but I don't seem to know them.

My alarm clock decided to be a pain in the ass and adjust the volume on it's own accord., it blasted UK TOP 40, it was a pain in the ass but it was good music. I smiled and put my jeans and long sleeved sweater on, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I was curious to see if Anthony had replied so before 8:00 I logged on forcing my mac to hurry up. I clicked the internet and Facebook popped up. There was a red dot above the message symbol. My stomach churned as I clicked and waited for the page to load, my palms began to sweat. Snap out of it Bella! My conscious snapped at me.

From: Anthony

To: Bella

Subject : FW Tell me now.

Isabella.. It's me... It's Edward , Edward Cullen

Nothing Changed.

Don't be mad, or scared I never meant for this to happen, I had to speak to you again.

I sat there on my bed staring at the computer screen In complete shock, an over whelming feeling crashed over me, forcing tears that I didn't even know where there until I Read the message.

"_Edward" _I whispered to myself as I touched the screen. I remember when he said I'd forget, I'd never remember that he was ever part of my life. He was wrong I never forgot about him, and the pain never dulled or disappeared this just opened the wounds. I took a deep breath and let my fingers hover above the keyboard keys.

From: Bella

To: Anthony

Subject: Edward .. ?

Edward, it's ..it's really You?

I'm not bad, or scared just shocked, You lied

you said I would forget. But.. I never did

Your Isabella x

I hit send, there was no way in hell I was going to college until I had a phone number. I needed to see him again. I wanted to feel his arms around me,his lips on mine. I closed my eyes shut tightly and pinched my arm. It was real. Exactly 3 and a half minutes later he replied.

To: Bella

From: Edward'

Subject: Isabella..

Yes Isabella it's really me, I never stopped... thinking about you

I know I lied, I believe if I said it, it would work – I never forgot about you either

We need to see each other, if it's the last thing we do!

Edward

I sat biting my lip and fiddling with the corner of my duvet. I'd calmed down but I was still gob smacked that it was him, it had been 4 years. 4 difficult, horrible hard years ..without him.

To: Edward'

From: Bella

Subject: My Number we need to meet. Now..Today

**It's (541) 754-3010 **

Bella

As soon as I sent the message my phone bleeped. "Shit" I took in a deep breath and forced myself to push the green answer button.

"Hello" I said timidly I could hear the doubt in my voice.

"Isabella" His silky voice replied, I didn't know what to say or do, how to act.

"Oh my god" I broke down on the end of the phone. Way to go Bella.

"Isabella my beauty don't cry please don't cry, I'm here" He said trying to keep his voice stable. I sucked in a breath and continued to fiddle with my quilt cover. Anything to make this less awkward.

"We.. W-W we should meet" I said wanting to feel him around me or near me. I'd missed him so much. Even though he told me I'd forget.

"Yes. We must Isabella this isn't even open for negotiating I need to see you... be with you again" He said sounding breathless. I took a sip of the water that was on my bedside table hoping this would calm my insides.

"When.. where?" I said trying to rush as many questions as I could.

"The coffee house near you I'll be there in half an hour …" He said his words melting me.

"Oh and Isabella... I never stopped loving you" He put the phone down after he heard my gasp. I set the phone down on my bed and laid back on the bed trying to gather up my senses. I walked over to the big mirror on my vanity table and looked at myself. I looked different then I had last time I saw him, I was taller, my hair was darker and my skin was paler and in this moment in time I had very rosie cheeks. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and put on some eye-liner. I grabbed my bag and thanked the heavens Charlie had already left for work.

That would be a train wreck waiting to Happen. Charlie had always thought Edward left me on his own accord, and we kept it that way if he knew Jacob had threatened Edward and me beyond our lives worth then I would say We would have all been in counselling right now. I ruffled my fringe grabbed my keys and walked out into the freezing cold and rainy weather which was Forks. I threw my rucksack next to me so it sat in the passenger seat, I revved my Chevvy's engine and it came to life. The rain was pouring pretty hard my windscreen wipers could just about keep up. I sped at 75mph along the highway it was empty as every other road was in Forks. It seemed to take ages to arrive at the coffee house.. no scrap that it seemed to take a lifetime. After a ten minute drive of silence I arrived at the coffee house. I took a deep breath looked in the mirror and stepped out into the freezing cold dreary rain. The light at the end of the tunnel was seeing Edward again. I locked my truck and made tiny steps towards the entrance of the coffee house. I couldn't help wonder if her picked this place because it was my favourite.

I pushed the door open and the little bell about the door rung. The smell off coffee and tea hit me hard, freshly baked muffin aroma's filled my mouth. I looked around the sofa's and chairs,.. and there he was right on time as usual. He was sat in our old spot in the corner by the vast window, the soft brown sofa's were the same he was reading the menu. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream, I mean it could be couldn't it. I walked over slowly scared of his reaction. I stood by the sofa opposite him and coughed. Edward gasped slightly.. and so Did I.

"Isabella" He said .

"Edward" I copied. He stood up immediately and made his way over to me, I dropped my bag on the floor by my feet and I was in his arms.

"Isabella.. baby my beautiful beautiful Bella" He chanted whispering in my ear. His arms felt like they had never left mine, we moulded together his warm arms around me I pulled his leather jacket right by the zip not letting him go.

"I'm here baby.. I'm here I'm not going anywhere"

We stood in the coffee house in this position for what seemed like hours, but I didn't care I didn't mind, people could stare all they liked. They never knew what happened, he was my balm, Edward was mine and I was his. Soulmates.

There it is.

Watcha thinking ?xxx

Lauren xxx


End file.
